


Ties that Bind

by Savorysavery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Closet Sex, Comedy, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Ties that Bind

**Summary:** Haste makes waste. Or at least reveals that you're sleeping with your enemy.

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** Mature

 **Author's Note:** So this was inspired by a post on tumblr featuring a .gif edit of [Harry and Draco wearing the wrong house ties: rather wearing each others](http://scaredpotter.tumblr.com/post/91383235275/in-which-draco-and-harry-dress-a-little-too). I decided that, well, since I have breakfast melting -my smoothie was in the freezer- I might as well clack out a few words about our favorite boys having sex in a closet and getting caught with their proverbial pants down. Also, what an introduction back into my love of Drarry, right? Anyways, enjoy guys. Also, this is set in the classic Eight Year, where Harry and Draco are both 18 and can legally engage in sexual acts.

 

* * *

 

"Hurry up and pull your pants down, Potter."

Draco Malfoy was trying to shimmy around a pile of  broomsticks, already dreading the closet's small space. It hadn't been the best of places to choose to do this: but desperation was an itch that had to be scratched, and the broom closet near the Great Hall was where his solution lay. It made him feel like a randy youth again: caught in the former years when sexual arousal came from anything

"You could help,  _Draco_ ," Harry hissed above the clacking of his belt. "It's a bit of a tight squeeze in here, you know?"

"Yes, I  _do_ ," Draco shot back. He pressed up against Harry, erection nesting right on the seem of his pants, and he hissed, grinding for a moment as if he could penetrate Harry's hole straight through the fabric. "Sorry, I'll help." 

They scrambled Harry's pants off, both males chest bare, shirts tossed somewhere on the ground, mixed with their ties and school sweaters. Harry sighed with relief as his pants came to rest around his ankles, along with his underwear, and he pressed back against Draco. "We don't have much time, do we?"

"Lunch has already started," Draco replied. He shifted and gripped his erection with his left hand, right spreading Harry's cheeks, and pressed against the tight, pink hole, whispering a spell. A cool spread of lube slicked his cock, and he nearly came on the spot, so tightly wound from his need to be inside Harry. "Need me to prepare you?" he asked, voice dipping low. There was kindness there, juxtaposed with his need, and Harry nodded no, smiling over his shoulder.

"Already did," Harry replied, and Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's in a quick, grateful kiss. "While we were walking from the fifth floor. Wandless magic  _can_ be useful, it turns out."

Draco imagined Harry preparing himself, using a spell to stretch and finger his hole. No wonder he'd seemed twitchy as he was tailing him: Harry had been invisibly fingering himself, practically, all for them to have a quick moment before lunch. "Want me that bad,  _Potter_?"

"Always, Draco," Harry replied. "Now get to fucking me. I don't want to miss out of any of the chicken, and you know how Ron likes to eat everything." Malfoy chuckled and his right hand pulled at Harry's hip, and Harry dropped his back, hands pressed against the door for leverage.

Draco thrust and felt himself slid in, past the tight, flexing ring of muscle and into Harry. He let out a whine, feeling the tight heat of Harry clamp down on him as he slid in all seven inches of himself. By the time a minute had passed, he was balls' deep, and had to wait, had to give Harry a moment to adjust even though they were on limited time.

" _Move_ ," Harry breathed. Draco sucked in a breath and nodded.

"I can give you a moment," Draco replied. "A Malfoy is gentleman, Harry, not a-"

"Draco _"_  Harry cut him off with a clipped, strained voice, and when Draco looked down to Harry, he saw green eyes locked on him. They were dark, smoldering, and made Draco want to pull out nearly to the tip and plunge straight back in. Harry licked his lips slowly, pink tongue dragging across his plump lower lip, and he looked up from beneath his eyelashes, clearly playing the coquette. " _Fuck me please_."

That was all it took for Draco to start moving, erratically pulling in and out of Harry. He thrust in  _hard_ , not even bothering to set a tempo: just hard slaps of skin that made him wonder had either male enchanted the closet with a Silencing Charm to obscure their presence. Yet neither found their cared, lost in the sensation of their bodies connecting without care.

Harry let out a moan, then clapped a hand to his mouth, hips canting to meet the slamming thrust of Draco. He wanted to be loud - _craved_ to be noisy- but they were in a closet, so semi-public that they could easily be caught by students or the stray Mrs. Norris prowling around. Yet sex with Draco wasn't meant to be quiet, Harry had discovered: it was a full body experience, meant to be enjoyed with abandon. He could feel Draco getting close, and wrapped his hand around his own bobbing erection, stroking in quick, fast motions until he spilled out into his hand, bitting the inside of his cheek as he muffled a particularly loud moan. Draco followed soon after, spilling himself inside Harry, sighing out his release.

They scrambled for their clothes, pressing kisses to bare skin when they could, and in the dim dark of the closet, tried to straighten themselves up as best they could. "I'll see you in the Room tonight?" Harry asked, tilting his head up to Draco.

"Of course. I need more than a simple  _quickie_ , Harry," Draco replied, and he smiled, pressing his lips to Harry's hair as he pulled up his pants. "I've yet to devour my dinner."

"Good," Harry breathed, a bright, blotchy blush spreading across his face. He leaned back against Draco, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's body against his, and sighed again, content in the moment. Something broke it though: a fresh, warm feeling that was creeping down his thigh. Harry instantly knew what it was, and let out a groan. "Merlin, you came  _inside_?" The sticky, dripping feeling hit Harry and he groaned, feeling a blend of new arousal and fresh irritation.

"Sorry, you were  _clenching_ , and it seemed like a particularly smart idea since your arse has a vicegrip." Draco shrugged. "Not my problem now though: it'll dry." He patted Harry on the shoulder and stepped back as far as he could into the closet. "You first?"

Harry sucked in a deep breath, brow still furrowed, and waited a moment before he stepped out into the entrance hall. Fortunately, no one was there: truly, the entire school was dining at lunch, the buzz of chatter drifting towards him. He wasted no more time and scampered in, finding Ron and Hermione quickly.

"Sorry guys, got held up," Harry said as he sat down. He instantly set to grabbing whatever food he could, and was fortunate dessert had yet to begin: mashed potatoes swimming in butter, thick slices of bread, some ham, greens, and of course, chicken, of which Ron had a large pile of bones from. 

"We were wondering what happened," Hermione said, waving a dark brown hand about. She looked quite flustered, round ball of a nose wrinkled up in frustration. "Really, Harry, you should try to be more timely."

"Things happen?" Harry suggested.

Hermione huffed. "Well, I'm sure you had a good reason," she declared, and set to shifting the topic away from him to more general conversation.

Ron coughed suddenly, and Harry thought he might have been choking on a chicken bone, but he was still chewing: he had been simply trying to get attention. "Harry," Ron began, looking at his chest. His blue eyes were narrowed in confusion. "Are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"

Harry gulped and quirked a brow, shaking his head. "Er...no?" He forked up a bit of the potatoes, mouth needing something in it to keep him from talking, and shrugged. "Maybe it's the light?"

 _Ahem_.

They all turned at the same moment, time slowing down, and saw that Draco Malfoy was behind them, blonde hair slightly disheveled. Harry gulped when he saw a gold and red tie situated neatly against Draco's crisp, white shirt. "I..." Draco began. "We seem to have switched ties." His brows were high, and though he wasn't blushing, Harry could practically see him squirming under the scrutiny of his friends. "Somehow."

"So it seems," Harry replied, and he  _knew_ he was blushing: knew that everyone could see it. "Somehow," he added.

"Should we...?" Draco motioned between them, for once speechless and without snark, blue eyes wide as saucers. 

"Yes, it seems we should," Harry replied once more, and he brought his hand up to his neck, slowly undoing the knot of the tie. He slid it from his neck, catching Draco's scent, and passed it over, hand held out. When their fingers brushed he bit back a soft noise, and accepted his tie with as much grace as he could muster.

"How'd you get his tie?" Ron asked. "Did you pull a joke on him?" Harry blushed even deeper: he hadn't been the one pulling anything, save for the sharp tugs on his erection. He felt the semen, nearly dry inside him, almost reheat, and shuddered, trying to play it off as cold.

"N-no," Harry replied. "You know how things just happen." Hermione snorted loudly at that, and took a long drink of pumpkin juice, thick black eyebrows raised in curious suspicion.

Draco situated his tie there on the spot, and smoothed a hand over his hair. Harry settled for quickly doing his, leaving it uneven and askew. Draco caught sight and clucked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Harry, you're so careless with your-" Draco paused his hand right above Harry's chest, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Draco then at Harry. Hermione let out a gasp, then smirked slyly, nodding her head in understanding. "What, 'Mione? You in on this?"

"I already _told you_ , Ron," Hermione began. "He was late for a  _reason._ " Draco's blush blossomed on his cheeks and he turned away, fleeing quickly. Hermione turned back towards her food, tucking into it with a soft, continuous chuckle.


End file.
